


Tomorrow is something we remember.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We connect through our dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is something we remember.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #49 over at the 52 Flavors community. Naturally, there are spoilers for the end of the first game in this one.

It is the remembrance of the warmth of Kairi’s palm against his own that drives Sora forward. He can’t forget the last glimpse that he ever had of her face either, of course, and her final words to him had also become something less like a memory and more like a promise, or a prayer. Every Heartless he smashes through with the Keyblade, then, is a means to fulfill that promise, or honor that prayer. Every world he sets free is him taking another step towards seeing her again.

 

His dreams, Sora decides, are not dreams, but presentations of the future that awaits them. They are bathed in sunlight and the lazy breeze of Destiny Islands, full of the laughter that he’ll share once he has his best friends back. They’ll spend their day building boats again, just like they used to, and sail them together – him at the helm, Rikku watching the horizon, and Kairi watching over them both. Once they’re done sailing, they’ll cook dinner at the shore over a cheerful little fire, under the stars that are not stars, but traces of the places they’ve been to. And maybe they’ll go home to one house, and fall asleep entangled in each other’s arms.

 

During the initial months of the new journey, he took to wondering if Rikku and Kairi were dreaming of the same things that he was. When his resolve strengthened and the fights grew easier because of them, however, he stopped wondering, for he knew, without having to ask them, that they were.


End file.
